


Dance With Me

by AgentMint



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMint/pseuds/AgentMint
Summary: Peggy and Angie enjoy a night together on the town





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillithorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/gifts).



> This is a gift for Lillithorn, who asked for “fluffy, romantic, flirty, or friendly shenanigans” for the Agent Carter Valentines Exchange. I...did not make up any specific scenario for this scene but I assure you, they're very very happy, and spend the entire night wrapped up in their own world. And at the end of the night, after they get home, they collapse together on Peggy's bed, shoes discarded, laughing, arms still entwined.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142860933@N03/32081085817/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
